Fins
Godmaster, chaque fin nécessite différentes circonstances.}} Fin 1: The Hollow Knight Conditions: * Ne pas avoir Coeur du vide Suite à la mort du Hollow Knight, Le Chevalier absorbe l'infection en lui. Le Chevalier se fait alors sceller à l’intérieur du Temple de l’Oeuf Noir et le jeu se termine. Débloque le succès « The Hollow Knight ». Débloque également le style de menu infecté. Succès Fin 2: Frères et Sœurs scellés Conditions: * Avoir obtenu le Coeur du vide Durant l'affrontement contre le Hollow Knight, Hornet se lancera dans la bataille en ligotant le Hollow Knight. Il se libérera si le jouer l'attaque trop de fois et causera la mort de Hornet. Le combat continuera normalement suite à cela. Si le joueur tape assez de fois le boss pendant qu'il est bloqué, le boss se libère et Hornet sera inconscient,et le combat continue. cela déclenche une fin, où il se passe plus d’événements que dans la première fin, Hornet sera aussi scellé a l’intérieur, son masque apparaît sur la porte (similaire au masque des Rêveurs apparu avant). Débloque le succès « Sealed Siblings ». Débloque également le style de menu Infecté. Succès Fin 3: Fin des rêves Conditions: * Avoir obtenu le Coeur du vide * Vaincre Radiance Pendant que Hornet bloque le Hollow Knight au sol, si le joueur utilise Aiguillon des Rêves éveillé sur lui, il va se transporter dans l'esprit du Hollow Knight pour défier Radiance. Quand le combat est fini, le Hollow Knight redevient une ombre qui déchire ou ouvre la tête de Radiance, permettant au Chevalier de la frapper jusqu'à qu'il soit traîné dans le vide et banni. Apres avoir battue Radiance, l'infection est purgée et le Temple de l’œuf noir disparaît. Hornet se réveille et trouve le masque du Chevalier cassé en deux au centre d'un cratère dans la salle, ce qui implique que le Chevalier est mort ou retourné dans le vide. La scène change d'un coup sur Les Abysses où nous voyons Famille tomber vers le sol, leur esprit se repose avec la fin de Radiance. Débloque également le style de menu du Vide. Succès Fin 4: Accepter le vide Requirements: * Vaincre tout les Panthéons * Vaincre Radiance Véritable Le Chevalier doit d’abord déverrouiller le Panthéon d'Hallownest en vainquant tous les panthéons qui le précèdent. Après avoir combattu tous les Panthéons, le Chevalier rencontre le dernier boss: Radiance Véritable. Après la défaite de Radiance Véritable , la coquille du Chevalier se fend et son ombre tombe dans la masse de vide qui s'enroule en dessous. Peu de temps après, l'écran clignote et l'Identité du Vide apparaît soudain à la place du Chevalier. Après avoir ouvert le visage de Radiance Véritable, l'Identité du Vide se met ensuite à la frapper et à la griffer jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par exploser d'Essence. Ensuite, le Vide commence à pleuvoir du ciel à l'intérieur de la Maison des Dieux et on voit le Chercheur de Dieux, le regard rivé sur le choc, alors que la substance d'encre s'échappe par-dessus les nuages. L'Identité du Vide se précipite soudainement vers l'atrium principal de la Maison des Dieux et lors de son passage, quelques tentacules du Vide s'étirent et enveloppent le Chercheur de Dieux, laissant son destin décidé. Then the scene cuts to the physical body of the Godseeker still in the Junk Pit leaking Void as her body starts to pulsate and seep out even more of the black substance. Shortly after black tentacles burst out of her body and start lashing about. The scene shifts again to inside the Temple of the Black Egg where Hornet stares perplexed at the shrivelling vines of the Infection. A figure dragging chains suddenly lurches out which causes Hornet to ready her guard. Cette silhouette, bien que non spécifiée, serait Hollow Knight; maintenant libre de leur devoir de contenir Radiance. Succès Ending 5: Fleur Délicate Requirements: * Vaincre tout les Panthéons * Vaincre Radiance Véritable * Donné la Fleur Délicate au Chercheur de Dieux Les événements qui se déroulent avant sont exactement les mêmes que la fin "Accepter le Vide". Cependant, juste au moment où les tentacules du Vide commencent à sortir du Chercheur de Dieux, une goutte de Vide se tombe sur la Fleur Délicate qui est tenue par ce dernier. Dans un éclair blanc brillant, le Chercheur de Dieux et le Vide disparaissent pour ne laisser que la fleur sur le sol avec une teinte de noir sur l'une de ses pétales. La scène se déroule de la même manière que la fin "Accepter le vide" avec Hornet dans le Temple de l'Oeuf Noir. Succès Fin Bonus: La fin d’une ère Après n'importe quelle fin, si le Chevalier a accompli la quête de Mr. Champignon en l'écoutant dans toutes les zones dans un certain ordre, une cinématique se jouera après la cinématique de fin montrant Mr. Champignon s'envolant dans le ciel. Succès Autres Succès Trivia * Après toute fin, le chargement du fichier de sauvegarde ramènera le Chevalier au Banc à l’intérieur du Temple de l’Oeuf Noir, tout en enregistrant le Boss vaincu dans le Journal du Chasseur. (Cela ne s'applique pas aux fins de Godmaster.) ** Cela signifie que si le joueur acquiert le Coeur du vide avant la fin du jeu, il ne sera plus en mesure de déverrouiller la première fin de ce fichier de sauvegarde. * For the new Godmaster endings, giving the Delicate Flower to the Godseeker will lock the Knight out of the normal Embrace the Void ending. Although there is little reason to achieve the first ending other than to compare differences since both give the same achievement. ru:Концовки pl:Finały en:Endings Catégorie:Général Catégorie:Traduction en cours